


Warm Awakening

by turtleeden



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Post-Canon, Post-Game Adventures, Sexual Content, so i'm giving this kind of thing another shot!, when today is the same day as your headcanon birthday for joker, you'd wanna do something a little special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 04:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20186050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtleeden/pseuds/turtleeden
Summary: 8/10. On the morning of his birthday, Akira gets a sweet wake-up call from his girlfriend. While Ann has a lot of things in mind for them to do on his birthday, there's a little... something to take care of first. It can even be considered as an extra birthday present.





	Warm Awakening

The rays of sunlight peeked through his window blinds as the sun rises, signaling the start of a new summer day. The light shone over his sleeping body, and yet Akira stubbornly kept his eyes shut, wanting to sleep a little while longer. The warmth of the sun was just as stubborn as he was, warming his body with a gentle glow as if it was trying to stir him from slumber. The thing that finally made him awaken wasn’t the soft light of the morning sun, but the soft touch of lips peppering his face with light, feathered kisses. Akira groaned softly as he felt those sweet kisses mercilessly placed on his cheeks, and his eyes finally fluttered open. 

When he opened his eyes, he was met with Ann laying beside him with a bright smile on her face. She giggled as she leaned closer and pressed her lips against his in a soft kiss. Akira was still half-asleep, but he gladly welcomed her lips regardless of his current grogginess. After holding that morning kiss for a moment, Ann finally pulled away from him, still smiling as she brushed his bangs away from his eyes.

“Happy birthday.” she greeted softly.

Oh…

It _is_ his birthday today, isn’t it?

Akira formed a sleepy smile as he pulled Ann closer to his body, wrapping his arms around her loosely as they laid there on his bed. “Thank you…” he thanked, with a drowsy, deep drawl to his voice. “How long were you awake…?”

“Not very long.” Ann admitted, resting her head on the crook of his shoulder. “I got tired of waiting for you to wake up.”

“So you were just watching me sleep, huh?” Akira said, emitting a low chuckle.

“You’re lucky that you look cute when you sleep,” Ann teased lightly, poking his cheek playfully. “But after a while, I thought I could… you know, wake the birthday boy up myself.” 

To accentuate her point further, she leaned in for another kiss. She held that loving kiss for a while as she cupped Akira’s face with her hands, letting the slow and quiet smacks of their lips fill his bedroom until she pulls away from him again with a grin on her face. Akira was left with the lingering touch of Ann’s lips against his, and all he could do was form a dreamy smile.

“Mmm… I could get used to this wake-up call…” Akira said dreamily. 

“I bet you would.” Ann giggled. “Just wait ‘till you see what else I’ve got planned.”

Akira hummed to himself in intrigue. He knew that Ann must have something in the works for his birthday today. He wouldn’t even be surprised if his parents were gung-ho about the upcoming festivities as well. (_Especially his mother. She and Ann seemed to be two peas in an energized pod lately. Maybe it’s because they’re getting to know each other better._) He was curious, yes… but he was also content with laying about on the bed with Ann in his arms for a little while longer. Call it a bit of summer laziness, but he didn’t really care.

“So… What did you have in mind…?” he asked sleepily.

“I’ve got a lot of things in mind! I know there’s not much here in your hometown, but that doesn’t mean I can’t help make the day fun!” Ann answered cheerfully. “As for what those things are… you’re just gonna have to wait and see! It’s not much of a surprise if I tell you now!”

“That’s no fun…” Akira said, sighing deeply for dramatic effect.

“Aww, come on! I know you’re just _dying_ to know!” Ann goaded on, nudging him a little under the covers.

“That’s why you’ve gotta tell me...” Akira replied, forming a wry smile. “I’m feeling so _ghostly_ right now… I’ll die for sure if you don’t tell me...”

“Cheeky.” Ann laughed, rolling her eyes over his puns and his teasing. But she suddenly felt something... unexpected, and it caught her attention. 

“By the way... Are you poking me?”

“Hm? No… my hands are right here.” Akira said, shaking his head. “Of course, I could easily change that…” To prove his point, he playfully tapped his fingers against one of Ann’s ticklish spots. Even at that light touch, she jumped slightly in his arms.

“Eep! I don’t mean that, you dork!” Ann huffed, pouting at him. “You’re poking me around my… leg…”

Akira quirked a brow at her before he took a moment to look himself over. He didn’t really notice it at first, which was unsurprising seeing as he was still waking himself up, but now… he’s aware of it: the telling tent of an erection within his sleepwear. It’s not as hard as it would be when he’s actually aroused, but it was definitely there. He froze for a moment, and then he groaned. The groan Akira made at the discovery was more like a groan of annoyance than a groan still reeling from sleep.

“Now? Really?” he groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. He then turned his head back towards Ann, looking apologetic. “...Sorry.”

“Huh? Why are you sorry?” Ann asked.

“‘Cause it’s a random, unintentional, and unwanted guy thing,” Akira answered. He really didn’t want to explain it any further than that. “So… sorry if you’re uncomfortable.”

“Don’t worry, Akira. I’m fine,” Ann assured. “Honestly, for a second I thought me kissing your face over and over was what did it.”

“I would’ve preferred it if that was actually it.” Akira chuckled. “You just bring that out in me.”

Ann giggled at that comment of his, but it was that very same comment that suddenly gave her an idea. “Why don’t I help you out?”

“Help me out?” Akira repeated quizzically.

“You know…” Ann’s words trailed off just as she slowly moved her hand down his chest, making no secret that she was heading towards that certain spot in question. “Help you relieve it, if you wanna.”

“...You sure you wanna do that?” Akira asked slyly, knowing where this was going. “We’d definitely alert the whole house if we do.”

“We don’t have to go all the way… I’ll save that for tonight, birthday boy.” Ann promised with a wink. “For now, all that I’ve gotta do is make you cum, right? I can definitely do that. Besides… think of it as an… extra birthday present.”

“Oh? Am I gonna get more presents?” Akira asked, forming a wry grin.

“I’m not telling. ~” Ann sang sweetly.

“Come on. Don’t be such a tease.” he prodded, trying to goad her on.

“This coming from the _actual_ tease.” she countered back.

“Then don’t make me actually consider teasing the info out of you as payback.”

“Hey! This is all for _your_ benefit, mister!”

“...Touché.” Akira finally conceded. Ann was giggling in her triumph, but what else can he say? She got him there on all counts.

“So…? Wanna go for it?” Ann then asked, returning to her initial offer. 

It didn’t take long for Akira to think about it. It was a no-brainer in his mind. He could just simply let his morning erection fade on his own, or he could chase for that freeing release himself and be done with it… but Ann being gracious enough to offer help in this regard was an offer that he was definitely going to take up. She was willing, and so was he.

“Do me, baby.”

“I told you! I’m saving that for later!” Ann laughed, before giving him another sweet kiss on the lips. Naturally, he reciprocated in kind. Akira really was lucky that Ann was a very affectionate lover. She could kiss him all day and he would gladly allow it. He would let himself be wrapped inside of her warmth through it all if he could. Spending time with Ann like this was easily one of his favorite pasttimes, and having her with him during summer vacation was like a dream after spending their days physically apart.

Ann eventually got up from where she was laying and moved herself further down on the bed, hovering over the area that was being a slight annoyance to Akira right now. She made herself comfortable in her new spot as she tugged at the rim of Akira’s pants, eventually pulling them down to his ankles. She then tugged at the rim of his boxers, pulling them down in a similar fashion until his sensitive cock was revealed. It was indeed erect, but less firm than it would be compared to when Akira’s actually getting aroused on purpose. 

“Ah --” he gasped, feeling the strands of Ann’s long hair brushing against his sensitive skin as she adjusted herself more. _Curse that heightened sensitivity._ That kind of thing can really be a nuisance. Ann smiled softly at him as she rested her upper body against his thighs, coming face to face with his erection. She brushed her hair aside and grasped his tender cock gently in her hands, which made Akira hold back a hiss as he reeled from her touch. He felt her wipe some of the precum away with a swipe of her thumb, and even that wasn’t enough to stop the rest of it from trickling down his length.

“Relax, okay?” Ann encouraged.

“Yeah… I will. Don’t worry.” Akira assured, smiling back at her.

“Good.” Ann voiced. She pressed a kiss against the tip before she put it in her mouth, getting right to work. The teasing feeling of small, trickling fluid trailing down was quickly replaced by the warmth of Ann’s mouth as she took him in. 

Her pace was slow at first, probably to get a feel for the rhythm that she wanted to give him as she bobbed her head back and forth in time with her pumping hand. It only took a little while before she found that rhythm she wanted, and her pace quickened. Ann was definitely more confident in her skills here compared to when they first started doing this. What began as slow curiosity slowly evolved into having more of an idea about what her lover liked and what gave him the most pleasure.

And that pleasure can easily turn an inconvenience into a stirring desire.

Akira let out a breathy sigh, leaning his head back against the pillow as he reeled from Ann’s warmth. He can feel it more sharply now, that electric feeling of arousal stimulating him. The dull feeling of morning wood was being replaced with the warm sensation of someone actually giving him intentional pleasure. And… god damn it! _Ann was getting really good at this._ He didn’t know if that was really what it was or if it was because of his heightened sensitivity, but honestly? To hell with the reason! _This just felt so damn good._

“That’s more like it…” he groaned lowly, trying to keep his volume as low as he could. Even though his bedroom door was closed, his folks didn’t need to hear him moaning while his girlfriend was giving him head.

“Feeling better?” Ann asked.

“Much… kh! God damn, Ann…” Akira breathed, feeling her tongue trailing up his cock.

“Hehe… I’m not done yet.” she said coyly, pressing a kiss on the underside. Just as she trailed upward with her tongue, Ann then trailed down with a trail of kisses pressing against his sensitive cock. Every kiss he felt made Akira hold back a groan of pleasure, building and building until he could no longer hold it in. He eventually emitted a quiet, broken moan, the low vibrato of his voice making Ann shiver from below. Even so, she didn’t relent. She held his cock upright once more and took a little more him into her mouth, intending to coax out the pressure building inside of him.

“Right there, Ann…” Akira encouraged, squeezing his eyes shut as his head pressed against his pillow again. He can feel Ann’s tongue starting to swirl against him as she bobbed her head more slowly, coaxing him and stimulating him further. Akira sharply turned his head and groaned into his pillow, stifling his sounds. This pace continued on for a few more minutes, and in that time Akira practically buried his face in his pillow whenever he made a sound that was louder than his breathy groans.

Ann looked over at him, noticing that he was desperately trying to keep quiet. She had to admit... it was cute the way he was trying not to be so loud. This side of him really didn’t show unless he didn’t want to get caught doing something so… private and compromising. But he was definitely enjoying himself. She knew that those muffled sounds against his pillow were the low, deep moans that conveyed his pleasure. As much as those very moans made her shiver with excitement, seeing him trying to restrain himself was cute in a way.

At the same time… Akira trying to silence himself was a good sign for her. If he was trying to avoid making loud noises that badly, that told her that she was getting close to making him cum. Her normally quiet boyfriend tends to get louder when he gets close, and as such, she picked up her pace. She bobbed faster, her lips lingering around the head… one of his most sensitive spots. While she worked the head, her hand was pumping along his length in time with her bobs, stimulating him in full. And that… that was what really drove Akira mad.

“Shit…” he hissed lowly, before letting out another broken moan. He was panting heavily as he forced himself to lift his head up to face her, his cheeks a scarlet red. Oh, he’s definitely close now. He can feel the coiling pressure inside of him ready to burst. “Ann… I’m close…”

“Mm…” Ann hummed, still bobbing her head at her fast pace. She frowned slightly as she concentrated, wanting to make him cum and bring him the relief he needed. Eventually, after a few moments of enduring those telling tingles of pressure building up inside him, Akira finally came. His mouth went agape as he desperately tried to hold back his sharp groan, only emitting a sudden, heavy gasp. Ann stopped as the hot white liquid shot into her mouth, and she stayed still until the spurts stopped.

Ann slowly lifted her head up and released Akira from her mouth, careful not to let the cum inside her mouth spill. She held her head high as she swallowed the contents, cringing at the taste for a second before she allowed that feeling to subside. She then sat up and looked towards the reeling Akira, who was panting heavily as he stared up at the ceiling with a dazed look on his face. Ann giggled a little at the sight.

“Hey,” she called, crawling closer to him. “Feeling better, birthday boy?”

Akira said nothing as he laid there on the bed, completely basking in his afterglow as the rush died down. He didn’t react when Ann pulled his boxers and pants back up, even when she pulled them up a bit haphazardly. He only laughed to himself breathlessly with a smile on his face. When Akira eventually saw Ann hovering over him, he only grinned wryly as he reached up and pulled her down to him without a single word.

“Ah…! H-Hey!!” Ann gasped in her surprise.

Akira hummed sweetly as he caught her in his arms and wrapped them around her warm body. He combed through her long hair with his fingers and planted a brief kiss on top of her forehead. He’s completely made himself comfortable on the bed again, making no move to get up as he held Ann in his arms.

“Akiraaaaaaa…” Ann whined, resting her chin against his chest. “We’ve gotta get up…”

“Uh-huh.” he replied simply.

“We’ve gotta take a shower soon, too! And I gotta brush my teeth after swallowing that!”

“Uh-huh.”

“I bet Morgana and your parents are waiting downstairs right now to celebrate!”

“Uh-huh.”

“And we’ve got so many things planned for today too!”

“I know you do.”

“So we’ve gotta get up… Come onnnnnn…”

“...Just a little longer.”

“Huh…?” Ann blinked a few times in confusion as she looked up at Akira’s content face. Akira simply shook his head before he gave Ann a loving squeeze in his arms.

“I want to stay like this… a little longer.” he said, closing his eyes. “I’ll freshen up in a little bit. Promise. But for now… let me stay with you like this.”

“...You dork. You’re worse than a cat.” Ann sighed, shaking her head. 

“Then we’re two peas in a pod.” Akira replied, chuckling a little.

Ann stifled a laugh at that remark, knowing that it was true. She then formed a soft smile and laid her head down against his chest, listening to the sounds of his currently quickened heartbeat. The atmosphere in Akira’s room was relaxed as the rays of sunlight shone through the blinds and rested on their entangled bodies. Relief washed through Akira’s body as he laid there on his bed with Ann in his arms, totally content. He has no doubt that she had a large hand in the upcoming birthday festivities that were to come today. And to make things even sweeter, he hasn’t forgotten her little promise about what they were going to do tonight…

He was looking forward to it all.


End file.
